bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man on the Fairway
The Man on the Fairway is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary Brennan and Zack investigate a crash involving a State Department flight carrying Chinese diplomats; they find themselves drawn to bone fragments found near the crash site that belong to someone who could not have been on the flight. Synopsis Brennan and Zack are summoned to investigate a small plane crash on a golf course near Virginia Beach. Ian Dyson of the NTSB informs them that the private plane was a State Department flight. Brennan and Zack find that the bodies appear consistent with the composition of standard plane-crash victims…until Brennan unearths a femur fragment with no charring remains, indicating the victim was not aboard the flight. Back at the lab Goodman informs the team that the NTSB has ruled the crash to be accidental. They are to concentrate solely on identifying a sixth passenger, as the manifest listed only five. Ignoring his orders, the team secretly begins reviewing the bone fragments from the mystery victim they believe was not involved in the crash. As Brennan gets Booth up to speed, they are confronted by Jesse Kane. Kane believes the un-charred bone fragments may belong to his father, Max Kane, who’s been missing five years. Though Brennan sympathizes with Jesse (due to the unsolved case of her parents’ deaths), she refuses to discuss the details of the current case with him. In the Bone Room the team’s discoveries regarding the mystery victim point to a gruesome scenario: the victim was most likely frozen, dismembered, and then fed into a wood chipper. They also determine that the bone fragments are the same age and sex as Jesse’s father. Booth and Brennan narrow their search of suspects to a maintenance worker named Ray Sparks, who under interrogation produces a solid alibi: He was in jail during the time that Max disappeared. The team retrieves a number of additional bones from the crash site, including a piece of finger with the nail still attached. Underneath the nail they discover polyurethane, indicative of a victim scraping at something before he died. A bone tumor on the finger also rules out Max Kane as the mystery victim, after reviewing his medical records. The team reviews the case, and realizes Ray Sparks remains the only connection to the wood chipper. Returning to Ray’s house, they find a freezer with claw marks embedded in the lid, consistent with the polyurethane residue under the fingernail… which matches the DNA of Ray’s missing brother, Frank. The team convenes at Wong Foo’s, where Brennan asks Booth to review her parents’ file. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast * Jesse Kane - Michael E. Rodgers * Karen Anderson - Christina Chambers * Ray Sparks - Michael Bowen Featured Music *"Nothing Left To Lose" - Mat Kearney *"Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking" - Snow Patrol *"Look After You" - The Fray *"How Do You Dream" - 9 Ball Notes Quotes *Angela: "I'm your wingman." External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1